


A Whole New World

by WeasleyLover10



Series: The Story of Amelia and Aaron [6]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyLover10/pseuds/WeasleyLover10
Summary: In which Aaron tries a newfangled device, Amelia does her bosses a massive favor and the Tveits have fun in the recording studio.
Relationships: Aaron Tveit/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Story of Amelia and Aaron [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834342
Kudos: 8





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so full disclosure this one goes a bit off the rails but it's a personal favorite. 
> 
> As per usual, not chronological! Enjoy

“I wanna dance with somebody! I wanna feel the heat with somebody! I wanna dance with somebody!”

The entire Moulin Rouge cast was gathered in the large studio so that they could sing all the choral parts. 

Amelia was dancing along to the lyrics, albeit dancing in place, next to Robyn who just kept laughing at her.

“With somebody who loves me! Oh shit!” Amelia kept singing even though she wasn’t supposed to.

Everyone started jeering at her and booing.

“Amelia Tveit!” Alex yelled.

“I know I’m sorry!”

She looked across to the men and Aaron was laughing at her.

“Let’s take it from the top.”

Right before the music cued, Aaron was still laughing at her.

‘Shut up’ she mouthed at him, but he just winked at her.

Eventually they finally nailed the recording, and everyone was let out except Tam and Karen who were recording ‘Only Girl.’

“Want some lunch Whitney?”

An arm was slung over her shoulder.

“Shut up.” 

He grinned at her as she shoved his shoulder. He didn’t say anything. He just dove in and kissed her.

“Mmmphf.” She said, slightly surprised by his lips on hers.

But within milliseconds she was smiling into the kiss and wrapping a hand in his white t-shirt.

“Lunch?” He asked again when they broke apart.

“I’m hungry.”

He threw his arm back around her shoulders. He raised a hand as he yelled to their bosses.

“We’ll be back!”

* * *

Amelia spun her wedding and engagement rings around nervously as she waited for the powers that be who were running their Facebook/Instagram live that it was time to start.

“I adore your jumpsuit Ames.”

“Thanks, Jac.” She said.

“Can everyone take a seat please?”

Their assembled group slowly made their way to the couch. Amelia crossed her ankles demurely as Aaron plopped down next to her. He looked good in his jeans and grey t-shirt. She had thought so when he walked into their kitchen that morning.

Somebody somewhere was blaring Lizo and Aaron, of course, started dancing.

“You cannot dance Aaron Tveit.” She said laughing at him.

“Don’t be mean. You think my dancing is sexy, admit it.”

“Hate to break it to you, but I did not marry you for your dancing abilities Hun.” She patted his cheek patronizingly.

“Alright everyone let’s start.”

They ran through the introductions and the first couple of questions.

“What do you do to unwind after a show?”

Amelia shifted uncomfortably as the conversation immediately turned to how wired they all felt after the show. That much was always true.

“What do you do Ames?”

“Uhhhh…”

She and Aaron looked at each other and he tried not to give them away with his facial expressions.

If Amelia was being honest, the best way to unwind from the natural high of a show was sex. She and Aaron always did _something_ every night. It was just the best way to expound her energy she thought.

“Wine is always good. Uhhh it’s old school but I like hot chocolate too.”

“Oooh that’s a good one.” Tam commented.

“Hot chocolate with booze.” Aaron offered.

He subtly tapped her hip with his knuckle. She had to fight back a smile. She knew he was deliberately pushing the conversation away from the truth.

Their answers then shifted to Netflix.

“Oh, he’s always watching International House Hunters.” She said teasingly.

“Not as much as she watches the Great British Baking Show.” He said retaliating.

“Oh, I love that show!” Jacqueline exclaimed.

Eventually, they moved on to the next question.

But every time she turned to look at Aaron as he gave his answer, she could not stop staring at the one piece of hair that was out of place.

When he finally stopped talking, she couldn’t resist the urge. She pushed it back with her hand trying to tame his wild hair.

He looked at her amusedly.

“What? It was bugging me.”

Then it was all over and she was finally free from the crowded couch. Everyone was milling around and chatting. Amelia was finishing what was left of her Starbucks when Aaron wrapped his arms around her hips.

“Nice white lie there.”

“Thank you. I thought that was excellent acting.”

He hummed in agreement. She turned in his hold.

“Nobody needs to know what we really do every night when we get home.”

He leaned down, their lips inches apart.

“Agreed.”

She grew impatient and leaned forward to kiss him, her hand again brushing back his unruly hair. They broke apart but she was still being comfortably held in his arms.

“By the way, your arms today are killing me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. God. So sexy.”

“Is this just because you were thinking about our nightly escapades?” He said smiling.

“Hardly. Thought it the second you walked out of our room this morning.”

He grinned and kissed her deeply this time.

“Tonight’s going to be fun.”

* * *

Amelia was cursing her job. She hated the gym. Anyone who said it was fun was a liar in her opinion. But she knew just dancing wasn’t enough. If she was going to have enough stamina to do the entire show multiple times a day she would need to build some proper endurance. 

So that was how she found herself cussing at her husband as he held her feet down for her crunches. These were the moments that made her resent him for being by her side through their ‘Moulin Rouge Bootcamp.’

“4 More Ames.” Their trainer said.

“C’mon Babe.”

Her thoughts were a string of gibberish, swears, and occasional appreciation of her husband’s sweat slicked, shirtless style at the moment.

“Fuck.” She reached her knees.

“Four.” Aaron counted.

“You.” And again.

“Three.” 

Aaron grinned at her swearing.

“Aaron.”

“Two.”

“Tveit.”

“One.”

She pulled up one more time and then collapsed down onto the mat.

“Well done Amelia.”

“Thanks Mike.”

She rolled her head to face Aaron who was pouting a bit.

“Oh, come on Tveit.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault we have to do all these damn workouts.”

“I know baby. I’m sorry I had to take it out on someone.”

She laughed lightly as Aaron still pouted. She pulled herself up, wincing at the soreness already forming.

She cupped his damp cheek so she could lean forward and kiss him.

“Better?”

“Maybe one more.”

And he dove in for another kiss.

Just as they were about to leave, they took a sweaty mirror selfie. Aaron was awful at it though.

“Aaron you do not look tough enough.”

“Nobody asked you.”

They staggered their posing and attempted to look mean, but Amelia just couldn’t stop laughing at him.

* * *

Ricky was seriously going to hit Aaron if he didn’t stop humming in his ear.

“Oh my God. Dude stop!”

But Aaron kept going.

“Seriously. How does Ames put up with you?”

That finally caused Aaron to stop.

“Honestly man I have no clue.”

The two of them bust out laughing.

* * *

The alarm blared and Amelia grumbled angrily.

“Don’t wanna get up.” She mumbled against his skin.

“Good morning to you too.”

He pushed her lightly off his chest so he could kiss her. She could feel the heat coiling in her lower abdomen again and groaned.

“Not again. There is no way I can handle you this early.” She mumbled as he continued to kiss her.

“Yeah alright. Gotta film for the ‘gram anyway.”

“Don’t ever say that again.” She mumbled; her face firmly planted back into her pillow.

He smiled lightly though when she reached out a hand to caress his hip as she began to drift back asleep.

He opened the official Moulin Rouge Instagram on his phone as Amelia exhaled slowly beside him.

“Good morning everyone. It’s bright and early. A normal 5:45.”

He scratched his bare chest and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

“As you can see some of us have had a hard time waking up.”

He panned down to Amelia’s sleeping form.

“Babe. We gotta get up.”

She just grumbled again and flipped him off. He laughed before turning back to the camera.

“Right. So, I’m going to drag this one out of bed and then we see you all in a little bit.”

An hour or so later, Amelia was much more awake as she waited for her and Aaron’s coffee from their nearby coffee shop.

She startled when Aaron returned from the bathroom and threw his arm around her shoulders.

“Now we are on our way to Good Morning America this morning. That’s not the norm necessarily but we’re excited.”

“Very excited. Also, I’m awake now in case it matters.”

Aaron laughed and cut the feed.

“That’s going to drive me crazy all day.”

Aaron shrugged noncommittally.

“It’s just for today.”

“I know. I just like our privacy.”

He hummed in agreement.

“Amelia?”

The barista slid their coffees across the counter.

“Thank you. Let’s go Aar.”

He followed behind her as she swiftly left the shop. She stopped for a moment to readjust her purse as Aaron took his drink from her hand.

“Thanks baby.”

“That’s all I get?” She asked looking up at him.

He chuckled but ducked down to kiss her. Her toes curled at the feeling of his lips on hers. Guess her libido was back in action.

“We’re gonna be late.” He said as he finally pulled away.

She sighed heavily. She would much rather be tangled up in bed with him right now.

“C’mon.”

He took her hand and led her down the street as they hurried to their interview.

“There’s Aaron. All made up and ready to go. Check us out on GMA innnnnn 15 minutes I think? Catch y’all later.”

And 15 minutes later they were on-air with Robin Roberts running the interview. She first ran through questions for Aaron as the leading man as well as more general questions about the show.

“Now how did you two first meet?”

Amelia smiled lightly at the question, thinking about the night that basically changed her life.

“Oh, it was the Tony’s in 2009.” Aaron answered.

“That’s right. Both of you were in nominated productions.”

“Yeah we were just babies back then. It’s so crazy to think about it now.” Amelia said.

“So, did you run into each other then?”

Aaron laughed.

“Not quite. Our managers knew each other in college, and I’ll be honest they did a little matchmaking.”

Robin began to laugh as Amelia flushed slightly.

“Yeah they definitely thought we would hit it off, but I don’t think they realized how much we would hmmm how would you describe it Aar?”

“How much we would be attracted to each other?”

They both, and Robin, laughed again.

“Yeah I think we even surprised ourselves.”

“Now have you ever worked together before this?”

Amelia answered the question first.

“Barely. We did a cover of “As Long As You’re Mine” a few years ago right before we got married actually for the Out of Oz series. But that’s it honestly.”

“Yeah I did a lot of tv and movies after those first few productions whereas you’ve more or less always stuck to theater in some capacity.”

“Is it weird working together now then?” Robin asked.

“Not really. Honestly even though it’s a bit grueling to do a show like this, this is probably the most time we’ve spent together in years.” Aaron said.

“Yeah there’s nothing like spending hours dressed in lingerie in front of your husband and a theater full of people every night.”

Again, all three of them laughed.

“And on that note, thank you Amelia and Aaron for your time.”

“Thank you!” Amelia said cheerfully.

They decided not to film a clip for the Instagram so they could run home in peace before they had to come in to work.

“Sweet relief.” She sighed heavily as she flopped onto their bed, her heeled feet hanging off the edge.

She smiled to herself as she felt Aaron undo the straps around her ankles. But she smiled even wider when he pecked his way up her bare leg. She knew what he was up to.

She pushed up off the bed so that they were chest to chest.

“Think you can handle me now?” He asked before his lips latched to her neck.

She writhed against him at the feeling.

“You know we’re just going to have sex tonight like we always do.” She said.

He moved up to suck on her earlobe.

“Yeah your point?”

She just grinned at him and started peeling his clothes off.

“Babe.”

She felt his lips against her cheek and against her jaw.

“You gotta get up Babe. Time to go to work.”

Her eyes finally opened to a freshly showered Aaron above her.

“Hello gorgeous.” He said, rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

“Hi.”

She sat up against their headboard, still naked unlike him.

“You passed out on me.”

“Yeah sorry.”

“It’s alright. I just figured you’d want to rinse down before work.”

“Thanks. I probably smell like sex.”

He leaned forward and kissed her.

“I think you smell fine.”

“Yeah cause I smell like you Tveit.”

She slipped out of bed and he gave her bottom a light smack.

“Hey!”

She turned around to his shit eating grin. She rolled her eyes at him but straddled his body anyway.

“Gonna apologize?” She asked, tangling a hand in his long hair.

“Nope.”

She rolled her hips against him and a hiss escaped from his mouth.

“You’re so gonna pay for this later.” She said.

She pecked his lips, rolled off him and hurried to the shower.

“Amelia!”

“Deal with it Aaron!”

An hour later, they were nearly at the theater.

“Alright guys that’s all the time we have for your questions.”

“Thank you for sending them!” Amelia chirped from Aaron’s side.

“We’re about to head into work. Hope to see many of you at the stage door tonight. If you’re not in New York, thanks for following along with us.”

“Hope we weren’t too boring.” Amelia said laughing.

Aaron burst out laughing as he cut the feed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder now that he no longer had to film. They were just outside the stage door when Aaron curled her into him for a kiss.

She made a noise of content as she melted into him. She didn’t want to stop kissing him, but they had to get to work.

“Time for work?” She muttered lowly as he scattered kisses across her nose and cheeks.

“Ugh. God. I guess so.”

He placed one more solid kiss on her mouth, making her smile. He opened the stage door with his key fob and held it open for her.

“After you Mrs. Tveit.”

* * *

Aaron’s ball cap was placed snuggly on her head as he teased her.

“Stop that.” She said swatting him.

He ducked his head and kissed the crook of her jaw. She swatted him again.

“I’m sorry everyone. He’s being insufferable.”

She finished tuning her guitar and turned back to his propped-up phone.

“Are you ready to sing now?”

“Yes dear.”

She shook her head in disbelief as she hit the first few notes.

“I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid.”

He caressed her cheek at the next line.

“Tell me Princess. Now when did you last let your heart decide?”

She smiled at his playfulness. He kept singing as she played along.

“A whole new world. A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go or say we’re only dreaming.”

Now it was Amelia’s turn to sing.

“A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew.”

She looked down at the strings quickly to make sure she was hitting the right chords before looking back at Aaron.

“But now from way up here, it’s crystal clear. That now I’m in a whole new world with you.”

He grinned at her as she held the note. Then came time to sing together.

“A whole new world.” Amelia sang.

Aaron placed his hands on her cheeks.

“Don’t you dare close your eyes.”

She tried not to laugh as he made funny faces at her. But then they began to sing in harmony.

“I’ll chase them anywhere. There’s time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you.”

Amelia smiled at Aaron as they hit the vibrato simultaneously.

Then she turned her whole body away from the camera to face him as they sang in concert.

“A whole new world.”

“A whole new world.” Amelia echoed.

“That’s where we’ll be.”

“That’s where we’ll be.”

“A thrilling chase.” He said, his eyes twinkling

“A wondrous place.”

“For you and me.” They sang in near perfect harmony.

After a few moments, Amelia abandoned the guitar. She leaned forward and cupped Aaron’s cheek gently.

His face slowly broke out into a grin making her smile back. She started to lean in when he stopped her.

“Hold that thought.” He whispered, his breathe on her face.

She knew he was teasing as his nose skimmed her cheek in his effort to pause the video.

“That’s better.” He said softly.

He finally gave her what she wanted and kissed her deeply. Her toes curled at the feeling and her hands immediately went to his long hair.

“Hey, you guys sounded great in the vid-Oh come on.”

Their baby make-out session ended with a resounding pop as Amelia turned toward the door.

Tam was in the doorway, rolling his eyes at them.

“On that note, I’ll be leaving.”

She giggled as she noticed the light pink lipstick now rubbed across Aaron’s face. She licked her thumb and tried to rub some of it off.

“Did you get it?”

“Meh.” She said, giggling again when he nibbled her thumb.

“Love you.” He said softly.

“Love you too.”

* * *

Amelia stuck her tongue in between her teeth, a look of concentration clear on her face. But then he moved in the chair and she swore.

“Stop squirming. Jesus.”

The fidgeting stopped again, and Amelia stuck another pin in the slicked back bun.

“This would be so fucking simple if I could chop all this damn hair off.”

Aaron turned to his right to face her.

“You want to explain to Alex why I suddenly show up to call time with short hair?”

She just gave him an irritated look and stabbed another pin into the bun.

“Ow!”

“Sorry baby.”

“Uh-huh. Sure.”

A few more pins and she had secured both the bun and the sailor’s hat to his head.

“There. All done.”

“Finally.”

She left him to go check her own appearance in the mirror. She shoved a few more pins in her victory curls.

“Ready to go babe?”

“Yeah let me just put this lipstick on.”

“HOLD IT.”

She startled at his loud voice.

“Oh my God. What?”

He came flying around the corner, her coat and purse in his arms. She stumbled when he suddenly took her up in his arms and kissed her deeply.

After she got over her initial surprise, she melted into his body. When they finally parted she was breathing hard.

“What was that?”

“Didn’t want to ruin my costume just yet by getting lipstick all over me.”

She giggled, realizing how right he was.

An hour later, they finally got to Danny’s Halloween party. 

“Remember we are only allowed two drinks.”

“Scouts honor.”

She held out her pinky to him and he hooked his around hers.

“Kiss?” She asked, puckering her lips.

He pecked them quickly and then dragged her into the loud and boisterous party.

They were immediately plied with drinks much to Amelia’s happiness.

“You guys look so cute Ames!” Karen shouted as she bounded up to them.

“Thanks Karen.”

Aaron kissed his co-star on the cheek and Amelia gave her a tight hug.

“Let me see if I can guess.”

She took a step back and stared at them.

“Ooh! You guys are that World War 2 couple. The one from Times Square.”

“Damn. On the first guess.” Aaron said impressed.

“Wait really?”

“Yeah.” Amelia said.

“Ay let’s go.”

The couple just laughed at their friend as she all but congratulated herself.

“Want me to take your picture?”

“Sure. Thanks Kar.”

They posed quickly; Amelia’s hand firmly placed on his chest.

“I can’t believe that bun is staying put.” Amelia whispered as Karen took the photos.

“You did an excellent job Ames.”

Their conversation was interrupted by Karen yelling instructions at them.

“You have to do the kiss. Do it!”

“Karen.” Amelia whined.

“Do it.”

And before she knew it Amelia was being spun in Aaron’s arms. He dipped her down and she nearly toppled over.

He kissed her deeply which made lower half clench painfully with need.

“Got it. God you guys are so cute.”

Aaron finally stopped kissing her with a resounding smack. He grabbed his phone from Karen and picked his drink up off the floor.

“Let’s go say hello to everyone else yeah?”

Three drinks later and firmly tucked in bed; Amelia finished her Instagram post.

**Say nighty-night and kiss me. Just hold me tight and tell me you’ll miss me. While I’m alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me.**

“That will blow up by the morning.” He mumbled next to her, his face firmly smushed into his pillow.

She hummed in agreement.

“People just like to see our PDA.” He grumbled.

“Bitter babe?” She asked.

She plugged her phone in and shut off the light. Aaron opened his arms to her, and she snuggled into them.

“I just like to keep us private.”

She pecked his chest, humming again in agreement.

“I thought we looked hot.” She said.

Now that the alcohol was kicking in, she was succumbing to sleep.

“Only cause of you baby girl.”

She lifted her head up and kissed him.

“Flatterer.”

“Always.” He said as he pecked her nose.

“Night Ames.” He murmured.

“Good night.”

* * *

“Alright Amelia. Get on in there.” Michael said.

Aaron surreptitiously tweaked her bottom as he shoveled a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

She turned to give him the stink-eye as she entered the recording booth. He just winked at her.

“Ready to hit some runs?” Michael asked.

“Hell yeah. Let’s do it.”

Because of her vocal range Amelia had been chosen by the music team to do the vocal runs that were going to overlay the Backstage Romance number on the Broadway recording.

“Give me a line or two before ok?”

She slid the headphones over her ears as Michael gave her a thumbs up.

“Good?”

“Hit it.”

The music played back through the headphones and she was immediately bobbing her head to the beat.

“I want your love and I want your revenge. You and me could write a bad romance.”

And then came the run.

“Ohhhhhhhhh ow ohhhhhh.” She belted.

She hit the note so perfectly that the rest of cast freaked out from the other side of the glass.

She breathed deeply through her nose for a quick second while she waited for the next line.

“Caught in a bad romaaaaanncce.” Her voice hit the vibrato on the last word.

“Caught in a bad-ra ra raaaaah. Roma row ma ma. Gaga ooh la la. Want your bad romance.

She repeated the line a few more times until the music reached the conclusion and she hit the high note.

Out of sheer habit she squeezed her eyes shut and put a hand on her head ala Julie Andrews as she tried to hit the note.

The playback finally stopped and even though she couldn’t hear everyone freaking out on the other side of the glass, she could certainly see them.

“Yeah ok you killed that Amelia.”

“Killed it? She fucking slaughtered that run!” Holly yelled, stabbing the mic button aggressively to talk to Amelia.

Amelia burst out laughing at the comment.

“Let’s just take the ‘caught in a’ line a few more times. And do you think you can hit that high note again?”

“I can try.”

She went through the lines a few more times until Michael was happy.

“Alright cool. Aaron get in there.”

“Wait seriously?”

Amelia bounced on her toes in excitement. They had been begging Michael to let them into the studio together for weeks.

“We’re done for today and Ames was just so stellar we have a little time to kill.”

“Yes!” He yelled excitedly.

He hurried into the booth and immediately it felt smaller. She handed him the other pair of headphones as he was all but sandwiched into her.

“Cozy.” He murmured against her ear.

“Behave.” She said.

He nipped her ear in retaliation and she smacked his chest with the back of her hand.

“Ready guys?”

“Wait, wait. We’ve been planning this for weeks.” She said.

Michael just rolled his eyes.

“Tveits in the houuusseee.” Amelia bellowed.

“Ow! Ow!” Aaron said.

“Welcome to the Moulin Rouge mixtape.”

“Tveit Takes?” Aaron asked.

“Ooh I like that one.” She said, turning to grin at him.

“Are you two done?”

They both laughed at Michael’s irritation and his impatience as the music began to play in their ears. Aaron took a few steps away, so they weren’t completely on top of each other as they sang.

He settled himself in front of the second microphone as he began to sing.

“Never knew I could feel like this. Like I’ve never seen the sky before.”

She could feel him staring at her, so she turned her head to him. Their microphones were close enough together that he was able to cup her cheek as he continued to sing.

“Want to vanish inside your kiss. Every day I love you more and more.”

He let go of her cheek and his eyes slid shut as he hit the slightly higher notes. But she didn’t take her eyes off him. All these years later and he still made her heart leap out of her chest.

“Listen to my heart. Can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything?”

“Seasons may change, winter to spring.”

Amelia had fiddled with her headphones knowing her own lines were coming up. But then Aaron got her attention as he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together.

“But I love you. Until the end of time.”

He squeezed her hand as he continued to sing.

“Come what may. Come what may.”

His eyes connected with hers as he sang his last solo line.

“I will love you until my dying day.”

She reluctantly turned away from him so she could face her own microphone to sing.

“Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace.”

Aaron winked at her as he took over the lines.

“Suddenly my life doesn’t seem such a waste.” Aaron sang.

She grinned back as they began the duet.

“It all revolves around you.” They harmonized.

She placed a hand on her stomach as she went to power through the lyrics.

“And there’s no mountain too high. No river too wide. Sing out this song and I’ll be there by your side!”

Their microphones were close enough together that Aaron was able to wrap an arm around her waist.

“Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide.”

“But I love you.” Aaron sang.

“I love you.” She echoed softly.

“Until the end of time.” Amelia sang the lead and Aaron echoed.

His voiced dropped so low that it sent a shiver up her spine.

“Come what may.” The music rose as they harmonized together.

Amelia shifted slightly so that she could face Aaron as she sang into the microphone. His eyes twinkled with emotion. She would never get used to the feeling that that look gave her.

“Come what may.” 

Aaron impeccably slid the notes on ‘may’ as Amelia hit the high note.

“I will love you.”

Aaron surprised her by leaving his spot and wrapping his arm around her waist. But she could tell that he didn’t care if the recording didn’t pick up his voice well. The look on his face was the one he always gave her right before he kissed her.

“Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place.”

The lyrics broke off as Amelia interjected the line, her hand tangling in his shirt as she looked at him fiercely. The microphone all but forgotten.

“Come what may.” Aaron bellowed.

Amelia joined him, her head turning slightly back towards the window, so she wasn’t screaming in his face.

“Come what may.”

The song continued to play loudly in their ears but they both softened their voices slightly for the last line.

They held the final note as long as the music played. When the playback finished with a final drumbeat, Aaron wasted no time.

He shoved the headphones from her ears and it nearly clattered to the floor, but it caught on her shoulder.

He tangled one hand in her hair and the other cupped her chin as he kissed her deeply. She met him head on, standing on her tiptoes, even though she was wearing heels, so that she could match his passion.

“I love you so fucking much.” She whispered against his lips as their kiss finally broke.

“I love you too.” He whispered back, panting in between his words.

Their moment was broken by a knock on the glass. They both turned to see an exasperated Michael while their castmates were cheering at their moment.

“On that note, I would like to go home and you two need to get a room.”

The long-time couple joined their castmates as they all laughed. Aaron threw an arm around Amelia’s shoulder and kissed her temple.

“Gladly man.”

* * *

Amelia fussed with her hair, sweeping all of it to the side and off of her damp neck. She was tempted to try and fan herself with her program, but she knew that would likely just make her hotter.

There was movement out of the corner of her eye and the arm that was wrapped around her shoulder shifted slightly.

Amelia snagged the cold beer out of the outstretched hand quickly and took a long drink.

“Hey!”

She handed the drink back to her rather irritated husband and pulled his arm off her body.

“I’m just so fucking hot.”

She gathered her hair up into a bun and piled it on top of her head.

“Sorry baby.”

“It’s fine I guess.”

About a half hour later Mary, Amelia’s manager, had bugged her about posting on social media. Amelia hadn’t posted in a while preferring to keep her private life, well, private.

“Just having a nice date night, smile Aaron!”

He rested his chin on her shoulder, grinning, as he suddenly came into the frame.

“Hi everyone!”

“Yeah but we’re just having a nice date night at the U.S. Open,” she hesitated.

“With all of our cast mates. Say hi everyone!”

Amelia flipped the camera and her castmates waved. She shook her head at them.

“Yeah so they’re all third wheeling. But this should be a good match. Come see the Moulin Rouge previews though if you’re in New York! I should be at the stage door most nights and I would love to see you all.”

Thankfully the air had finally cooled, and Amelia was actually able to enjoy her night. She and Aaron were trying to throw popcorn in each other’s mouths when suddenly Lady Marmalade started blaring over the loudspeaker.

“Oh my God!” Aaron yelled.

“We can’t escape.” She yelled back.

But then suddenly Jacqueline grabbed her arm and they began dancing as best as they could in the tight rows.

_One More Time. C’mon._

Amelia picked up her pink maxi dress and held it in one hand as she danced.

They all kept laughing like idiots because of how difficult it was to maneuver but it really was fun. She swayed her hips as she spun in a small circle, grinning dirtily when she made eye contact with Aaron.

She laughed when he actually blushed. She didn’t make him blush often in public like that anymore.

As the final bars played out, their assembled group of dancers struck a final pose. Aaron managed to capture it on his Instagram and wasted no time in posting it.

That was when the cheering started. Amelia looked up and she was on the jumbotron. She waved gracefully at the crowd as she took her seat back next to Aaron.

She didn’t bother asking if she could drink his beer again, she just grabbed it.

“That was fun.”

“Looked like it.”

Her phone meanwhile wouldn’t stop dinging.

“You just tagged me in that video didn’t you?”

“Yup.”

“Great.”

He leaned forward and kissed her. The taste of beer now on both their lips.

“Happy date night Babe.” He said.

* * *

Amelia couldn’t believe she was still at work. Aaron had got saddled with a few late-night interviews because that was all he could fit in to his schedule.

So that was how she found herself answering emails as she bopped to the playlist blasting through her headphones. She barely heard the commotion outside of her dressing room door as she tapped her black high-heeled clad foot to the beat.

“I don’t know what we’re going to do.”

The movement finally drew her attention and Amelia looked up to see a frantic looking Alex. Amelia popped her earbud out of her ear.

“Karen’s already going to be laid up for at least the next four days.”

“I can’t believe this.”

Amelia finally spoke up.

“Everything ok Alex?”

Alex and Michael started when they finally noticed Amelia all alone in her dressing room.

“Ashley has pneumonia.”

“You’re kidding! But Karen has-“

“Wisdom teeth surgery. We know.”

“What about-“

“Amber’s has a family emergency.”

She stood up in alarm and hurried to them.

“That’s at least five shows!”

“We know.” Alex said, clearly dejected.

“You can’t cancel five shows!”

“We don’t have much of a choice.”

Amelia joined Alex and Michael in their sour mood. But then an idea clearly dawned on Alex’s face.

“Unless…” He trailed off.

A look of surprise graced Michael’s face as he clearly caught on to Alex’s train of thought.

“No, we can’t-“ Michael started.

“What?” Amelia asked.

“The show must go on.” Alex said.

Amelia didn’t appreciate the degree of mystery.

“What?!”

“Would you play Satine for the next few days?”

“EXCUSE ME?”

“Would you be willing to play Satine?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Amelia said in complete disbelief.

“Like you said we can’t cancel five shows. People don’t deserve that.”

“You’re serious?”

Alex only nodded.

“AAAARRROOOONNN!!” She bellowed and booked it down the hallway.

She heard Michael and Alex right behind her as she barreled towards Aaron’s dressing room.

She didn’t even bother knocking and just flung the door wide open.

“Holy sh-Ames. What’s wrong??”

She folded over onto her knees as she panted. She may have been in excellent shape, but this was stressful.

“They want-Ashley, she-And Karen-Amber too-Fuck.” She said, still panting.

Aaron ran over to her and braced his hands on either side of her, forcing her to stand up.

“Baby. Baby. You’re scaring me. What is happening?”

“Ashley has pneumonia and Amber has a family emergency.” She finally said.

“You’re kidding.”

“They want me to play Satine.”

“They WHAT?”

Aaron’s crystal blue eyes widened.

“Amelia’s right. People don’t deserve to have five shows canceled. It’s not easy for people to get these tickets.” Alex said softly.

Amelia sighed heavily.

“We think you can do it Amelia. It’s your call.”

“I-“

She looked desperately at Aaron who just looked back equally as alarmed.

“I-What do we do about costumes and-and choreography and oh God. I’d have to go on the trapeze.”

“So…Are you saying you’ll do this?”

“I-I think I’ve lost my mind but yeah.”

Aaron suddenly appeared in front of her instead of behind her. He placed his hands on either side of her face, watching as her eyes twitched frantically with remaining panic.

“Amelia. Listen to me. I am with you. 1000 percent.”

“Promise?”

“I swear. I will be right beside you every step of the way.”

He dipped his head down and kissed her tenderly. Her hands gripped his shirt, pulling him even closer to her. They broke apart and he cupped her cheek lightly.

“You ok?” He asked softly.

“I’m going to lose my mind aren’t I?”

He chuckled.

“Probably.”

“Great. Good to know.”

She finally stepped out of Aaron’s hold and turned to Alex and Michael.

“Ok I can handle the choreo but what the hell are we going to do about the costumes?”

Alex ran a hand over his face as he thought.

“Well I think we could cobble enough pieces together between the wardrobes. You aren’t that different in size from them.”

“Just a bit short.” Aaron commented from close behind her.

She smacked him in the gut as he snickered.

“And for the more glamourous outfits I’m sure we could pull a few designer strings and get people to lend you some pieces. Or maybe even refit the ones we have.”

“Yeah…yeah ok.”

“Listen. Head home now and get some rest. But we’re going to need all day tomorrow to figure this out.”

“Yeah I figured.” She said, nervously twisting her wedding and engagement rings.

Aaron tucked one of his jackets around her shoulders and pulled his beanie on her head.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Taking you home. We’re in for a long 36 hours.”

Sometime later Aaron was unlocking their door. He kissed her cheek as he greeted hello to Miles.

“Go get in bed. I just need to deal with this one.”

“Aaron.” She said quietly, too scared to leave his side.

“I’ll be there in a minute.”

He pecked her forehead and pushed her towards their bedroom. Somehow Amelia made it through her whole night routine but when it came to trying to button her pajamas she had lost all composure. 

In an effort to quell her nerves she had decided to wear a dress shirt of Aaron’s to bed but her fingers were shaking so bad that she could barely manage the first button.

“Here.” 

Amelia hadn’t even realized he had walked in the room.

He replaced her hands with his own, slowly buttoning one button after the other.

“Breathe for me darling.”

She tried to take in a shaky breath as Aaron continued up the shirt.

“Deep breaths.” He counseled.

He finally fixed the shirt and it engulfed her small frame. He leaned around her and pulled back their bedspread. She moved to climb under the covers, but Aaron surprised her by picking her up.

She squealed as Aaron placed her down gently. She couldn’t help but eye him as he stripped. Although, he surprised her when even his boxers joined his pile of clothes on the floor. She watched silently, enjoying the view as usual, as he walked to their hamper and tossed his clothes in.

Although, he did shock her yet again when he proceeded to jump into bed next to her completely naked.

“Aar.” She said.

He wrapped his arms around her, his body heat enveloping her.

“They say skin to skin contact is good for you.” He said, trailing his hands up and down her shirt-clad sides.

“I’m wearing a shirt.” She said, smiling lightly.

“True. Whatever. Close enough.”

She was silent as she listened to his heartbeat, realizing that he was right and the feeling of his bare skin covering her was comforting.

“You don’t have to do this Amelia.” He whispered softly against her hair.

“I know that.” She murmured, nuzzling her nose against the skin at the base of his neck.

“But it’s the right thing to do. It may be absolutely batshit insane but we both know I can do it.” She said.

“If it’s any consolation the guy playing Christian is pretty happy about being able to make out with you for the next several shows.”

“Oh, is he now?”

She craned her neck up from her position against his chest to brush her lips against his teasingly.

“Yes, he is. Any excuse to make out with you instead of someone else is a win in my book.”

She giggled lightly before Aaron finally kissed her. They broke apart and he went in for a sweeter peck than the kiss they had just shared.

“Get some sleep.” He said softly.

“I love you.” She said.

“I love you too Amelia. Always will.”

* * *

Amelia nibbled on her hangnail as she wandered through their ever crowded backstage.

“Hey, have you seen Aaron?” She asked a passing PA.

“Yeah he’s in there.”

They gestured into the room behind them with their thumb.

“Thanks!” Amelia said and waved goodbye.

The room was crowded with trainers and other staff. And that was when she saw him laid up on the trainer’s table.

“What on earth are you doing?”

She shook her head at him in disbelief as he posed for the photo.

“Hey babe.”

“Seriously Aaron. What the heck?”

“It’s a leg recovery machine. You should try it. It would be good what with all your dancing.”

She finally reached the table and he reached out for her, tangling his fingers in her (his really) sweatshirt. 

“Oof.” She whimpered playfully as she nearly toppled over him.

“Gimme a kiss?” He asked, now ignoring everyone else in the room.

“What do you say?” She said, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Gimme a kiss please baby girl.”

Her eyes darkened slightly at the last two words. Damn him. He knew what he was doing.

He grinned as she gave in and kissed him. When they broke apart the smug look was all over his face.

“Oh stop smirking.” She muttered, smacking his chest.

“Wanna cuddle?”

“Now? While you’re in this contraption?”

“Why not?”

She boosted herself up onto the table and it did wobble ever so slightly.

“If this collapses under us and we get hurt, I’m blaming you.”

“Fair enough.”

She not so gracefully managed to roll over and landed on top of him. He did start though once she nearly kneed him in the privates.

“Oh fuck. Watch the jewels.”

“Sorry.” She said, shamelessly giggling at him.

They didn’t notice the crew taking another picture of them as they were too engrossed in their flirting.

“Who says they’re jewels anyway?” She teased, her fingers toying with a strand of his hair.

“Uh you do my lovely wife.”

“And pray tell, my dear husband, when the fuck would I ever say that?”

The grin that graced his face made her heart skip a beat and in that moment she wished they were alone.

“If they weren’t priceless darling why would you spend so much time with them?”

And with that, he had actually rendered her speechless.

* * *

“I can’t do this. Oh my god. I can’t do this.”

Amelia panicked in the wings mere moments before the show was about to start. She looked amazing in her diamond-covered leotard and top hat.

“Amelia Tveit.”

Aaron placed his hands on her face, trying to soothe her nerves.

“Yes, you can.”

“Aaron-“

“No. Listen to me. You look so fucking gorgeous. You’re going to kill these numbers and you’re going to blow this crowd away.”

He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, and she leaned into his touch.

“You can do this.”

“I-I can do this.” She said.

“That’s my girl.”

She leaned forward and kissed him, not caring that bright red lipstick was going to be smeared all over his mouth.

“I love you.” She whispered against his lips.

He pecked her lips one last time.

“I love you too. Can’t wait to see you on that trapeze my Sparkling Diamond.”

He managed to get a laugh out of her, and his grin was so wide that his dimples popped out.

“Aaron?” The stage manager said.

“Yeah man?”

“It’s time.”

Aaron looked her in the eyes and was relieved to see that they were calmer now.

“See you in a bit. Break legs.” Aaron kissed her forehead and rushed so he could be ready to hit his marks.

Before she knew it she was hooked up to the trapeze, lipstick readjusted, and the cue for the Diamond Medley was about to drop.

“Ready Amelia?”

“Fuck.” She swore softly to herself.

She gave the crew a thumbs up as they responded in their microphones.

She slowly moved down towards the stage and so she dropped her head as directed, shielding her face in shadow.

The music began to play, and the crowd roared at her appearance. Moments before she needed to sing, her eyes connected with Aaron’s. He looked so proud and her face broke out into a momentary grin which he returned for a quick second.

“Diamonds are forever.”

And thus, she began to sing.

* * *

“It may be quite simple, now that it’s done.”

Amelia cut off after she sang her line as the chorus took over. She was crying as instructed but then she made the mistake of finally looking into Aaron’s eyes instead of into the rafters like she had been instructed.

He looked incredibly distraught. There wasn’t a word, to be honest, that would describe the look on his face. He was an amazing actor but not that amazing.

_It’s not real baby._

She could see in his face that he had gone past the point of acting and was actually imagining what life would be like without her.

She squeezed his hand.

“How wonderful life is, while you’re in the world.”

Amelia’s voice cracked with emotion as they harmonized. Although she wasn’t really dying, she felt like she was. She felt Aaron’s arms trembling as he held her, and she finally snapped too.

She choked again but began to cry in earnest as Aaron began his line.

“Satine.” Aaron was crying.

Amelia choked and convulsed violently.

“You ok?”

Amelia raised a hand, that was now shaking out of her control, and cupped his face.

“Tell them our story Christian.”

“No-No I-“

“I-“

Amelia could not get the words to come out.

“Satine.”

A few lines later and Satine had died. Although it wasn’t scripted Aaron let out a pained wail. She squeezed his hand as hard as she could as he bent over and put his forehead to hers.

“I love you.” He whispered softly.

That time she was too afraid to squeeze again.

“How-“ Aaron tried to start his line but was so upset that he had to stop.

He took a deep breath and started again.

“How wonderful life is-“

He cut off again as he tried to compose himself.

“While you’re in the world.”

And then, much to her chagrin, she was lifted away from Aaron and carried off stage.

She was given a number of congratulatory gestures and softly whispered compliments as she hurried for her quick change.

They quickly dressed her in the diamond encrusted bodice that they had managed to refit for her on short notice.

The bows went faster than she was prepared for.

“Go for Ames.”

She hustled out from the wings and the roar of the crowd was deafening. She hurried towards Aaron. She gestured to Aaron when they reached the audience and he bowed first. He then gestured to her with gusto, a proud look on his face. She took a graceful bow as her castmates roared behind her.

Aaron offered her his hand and she took it so they could bow together.

The cast joyfully finished their cancan line and the encore was over. The cast broke apart and Amelia suddenly found herself enveloped in Aaron’s arms. Before she had a chance to say anything Aaron’s hands were braced on either side of her jaw as he kissed her.

Even in her high stilettos, she still had to pop up on to her tippy toes to deepen the kiss.

When they broke apart, she heard the crowd’s reaction to their PDA which made her giggle.

“You’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever met. You know that don’t you?”

She ran a hand through his hair.

“Thanks Aar.”

“I love you Mrs. Tveit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also lol remember when Halloween, public gatherings and sporting events with fans were a thing?


End file.
